Due to the implementation of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) it is possible to considerably reduce virus propagation in HIV-infected individuals resulting in a substantially extension of life expectancies. However, HAART still has various drawbacks, including the emergence of resistant virus strains, severe side effects of drugs, suboptimal penetration of the central nervous system, failure to completely suppress viremia, and the requirement for life-long treatment. Furthermore, HAART is very cost intensive and, thus, out of reach for most HIV-infected individuals, in particular those in developing countries. Achieving widespread antiviral treatment is a major goal for the prevention of virus-induced diseases in infected individuals and also has the potential to reduce virus transmission, which is particularly important in view of the fact that effective prevention strategies like protective HIV vaccines have not yet been developed. Thus, there is a need for the development of novel antiviral drugs and their implementation into affordable and efficient therapies.